potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rodrick "Tydeus" Halgar/Pirates Online Rewritten is Back Baby!
What if I told you Pirates Online Rewritten didn't give up? It has become clear that our original plan hurt too many feelings, and caused a lot of false prodigies throughout the community and I think it is time we set the cards straight. We never stopped working on the game. We didn't give up, or lose our faith in the game. Our plan was to shut down the forums, and step back from the community's eyes. We were getting too stressed out by the constant harassment for release dates, and called failures left and right. It is funny how all of that changed when we closed shop. We cannot guarantee anything to you, nobody can. It isn't like we are working on our own game where we control what happens and what doesn't happen. We're basically taking a course in building Disney games... without a teacher. This is our final release to you, we aren't going to be showing off our work for Pirates Online until it is something major. We may post screenshots here and there but we aren't going to be building releases, or anything of that sort anytime soon. I have complete faith in my development team, I know we will get there some day. It may be next week? It may be next year? I don't know. I won't know either. We don't have a release date. Pirates Online Rewritten is still there but we aren't going to have a community outreach and we will not be answering questions about development. We spent too much time responding to 20 PMs a day rather than working on the game. Now, on to the second part of our plan. We offered our code out to those that contacted me. Those that did contact me, and I could get back to know that I wasn't looking to give them our code (if you can't get the source code yourself.. the rest is going to be much harder) I was recruiting all of the other potco remakes to work together for the sake of the community. We want to share everything we know with other potco remakes and to have everyone work together, if there are any that I haven't contacted please get in contact with me. If you have any remote knowledge of programming or have other skills we could use later on, I am very interested in working with you. The problem is though, there is a single team that I know of that doesn't have any interest in working with the rest of us. Honestly, half of them never even played POTCO. I just want to raise the question... do you really want to have another Disney relationship with your developers? Have to try and get them to listen when they don't even care about POTCO? I certainly don't. Hopefully everyone understands. If you have questions about this, I will answer but questions about the game will not be answered. The forums will still be changing. There will be a POR section that you can continue to discuss POR.